A natural gas synthesis apparatus is an apparatus for producing a Synthetic Natural Gas (hereinafter called SNG). The natural gas synthesis apparatus is configured to implement a process of gasifying coal and organic raw materials at high pressure and high temperature, performing a gas refining process, and producing gas having methane as a main component by synthesizing CO and H2 included in a synthetic gas in a ratio of 1:3. The synthesized SNG is alternative energy, and may be synthesized from several organic raw materials. The SNG is advantageous in that an existing LNG supply network can be used without change, and may be used as the raw materials of synthetic petroleum and synthetic compounds.
Furthermore, a fuel cell apparatus has been in the spotlight as a high efficiency and clean energy power production system. The fuel cell apparatus is a power generation apparatus for directly converting chemical energy into electrical energy. In the fuel cell apparatus, fuel including hydrogen continues to be supplied and air including oxygen continues to be supplied, and the supplied hydrogen and oxygen experience an electrochemical reaction, thereby directly converting an energy difference anterior and posterior to the reaction into electrical energy. A fuel cell may continue to generate electrical energy as fuel and oxygen continue to be supplied as described above.
A coal thermoelectric power plant for producing electrical energy using coal as a main raw material discharges a large amount of carbon dioxide. Carbon dioxide is the subject of the reduction of a greenhouse gas, and thus to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide emitted from the coal thermoelectric power plant is an important problem of the coal thermoelectric power plant.
Accordingly, a scheme for collecting carbon dioxide and supplying the collected carbon dioxide to a fuel cell apparatus while implementing a more efficient power generation system by combining a natural gas synthesis apparatus and the fuel cell apparatus may be taken into consideration.